


Papers please!

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Vomiting, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Public Transportation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Urine, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red team are on the way to their new base, but when the Soldier doesn't have the right paperwork he is deranked and reclassified as a Civilian. The Red team are quick to remind the Soldier just what they do to trespassing Civilians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papers please!

Vomit was collecting in his throat. The dizzy, disorientated feeling overwhelming and cruel on a shattered mind. The bumps in the road only prolonged the nauseating sensation, it was like bobbing on the surface of rampant waters. Every time the bus turned, his body was thrown to the side, wrists wet with blood from squirming in the restraints for so long. 

It’d been eight hours on the road towards their next base and his team mates had turned on him only moments after the journey had began. 

XXX

It’d been a cold day, crisp with clear skies. The Soldier would have described it as being a good day for kicking ass. He, with the rest of his Red team mates had packed up and were ready to head up north to their next location. Something hadn’t been right as they boarded, all of them looking in his direction, the Medic let him on first, a sinister grin as the Heavy followed moments after. The huge Russian’s form blocked any exit and the Soldier had no choice but to walk all the way to the back of the bus, sitting on one of the four provided back seats. When luggage was boarded into the storage beneath, they all piled in, taking their seats and talking amongst themselves. The Soldier was too ecstatic about going to War in a new place that he hadn’t noticed that nobody had chosen to sit next to him, let alone turn or speak to him. 

It was only when the Medic moved to the top of the isle and cleared his throat, that everyone quietened down. 

“I need to see your papers before we continue, the new ones the Administrator issued to you, to clear your insurance and identity for the upcoming combat.”

Everyone groaned and talked in hushed voice, rummaging though their bags and pulling out the papers. Everyone but the Soldier, he’d been given no such documentation. The Medic walked down the isle, taking papers from each merc, propping them up in a nice thick pile of paperwork, he walked all the way down, approaching the Soldier and holding a hand out. 

“Papers please.”

“Nurse, I ain’t been given any!”

He bellowed, puffing his chest out and arms crossing, helmet hiding away his eyes, which also hid away his look of confusion and frustration. 

“Well Herr Soldier, if you don’t have these papers, you can’t possibly continue to work with Red.”

The bus stated up, rumbling before taking off down the road, the driver hidden away behind a curtain unless asked for. There was a moment of silence as the Red Soldier processed the information, chest still puffed out like a frisky bird of paradise. 

“You have seen my work on the field, you know I am a man of decoration, you’ve seen my medals, they are proof enough that I am indee-..”

“Without those papers you’re nothing but a civilian, and well, you know that we make good use of civilians that trespass on the base.”

The Soldier remembered well, the couple who’d snuck into the base to have some risky sex got a lot more than they bargained for when the Mercs discovered them. Needless to say they each got a turn on the girl while the boyfriend watched, then returned the favour, mercilessly bending him over in front of the girlfriend, making him look her in the eye as they fucked him. He swallowed, glancing between the Mercs now, who were all turned around and staring at him like he was a piece of meat. 

“I will not stand for this!”

“You will not stand for anything, remain seated civilian.”

The Medic pushed the Soldier back down, just as the American had moved into a stand, the Heavy also stood up approaching, closing in on the Soldier who puffed his chest out once more, eyes narrowed. 

“I will fight each and every one of you with my bare hands!”

He roared, throwing himself at the giant, who effortlessly slipped a canine choke chain around his neck, one of those for large bully dogs with the barbed wire, pulling the end as the cold metal bit into the Soldier’s exposed flesh, tightening as the Russian pulled it back, yanking the Soldier against him. The barbs stuck into the victim’s skin mercilessly, peppering his flesh, creating holes all over, which soon began to bleed, blood draining down his neck. The American lashed out, arms flailing as he coughed, choking as the Heavy pulled the chain tighter, cutting off the other’s air. 

“You’re ours now.”

The Medic said with a sneer, fingers moving to grasp the Soldier’s cheeks, whose face was beginning to go slightly purple, mouth wide open as he gasped for air. His fingers were going limp, his head beginning to sway, dizziness setting in as his eyes rolled. The chain pulled so tight he could barely manage a cough, throat bubbling up as spit flew with each rasping breath. The Heavy turned him, twisting the chain before bending him over the back seat, the medic assisted by removing the Soldier’s belt, pulling his pants down to reveal those American flag boxers. The Soldier couldn’t even protest, breathing heavily though his nose, as his training had taught him when being held in a choke hold. The other Mercs whopped and hollered, it was like being a prey animal amongst the wolves and the situation was beginning to panic the American, and he didn’t scare easily. 

Then those boxers were pulled down to reveal the Soldier’s buttocks, taunt and hard as he felt a hand smack one, then another smack followed. There was a swift moment of silence as he heard the Medic move beneath him, then he felt the sting of a belt. His back arched and he howled out, huge globs of saliva flying as his hands fell forward, grabbing the seat. He felt hands on his wrists, pulling them behind him and tying them tightly together with thick rope. He could see the road from the back window as they travelled, head lowered onto the seat as he squirmed and pulled, kicking his legs. Every time he went to speak or shout, the Heavy tightened the chain, rolling it over his own knuckles and holding his head still as the Medic continued to apply lash after lash with the thick buckle of his belt. It stung his skin, leaving red marks which would soon turn into welts, the German was relentless with his punishment, lash upon lash until the American’s skin grew yellowed and purple. The Medic stepped back so that he and the others could admire his handiwork. 

When the Doctor parted the American’s buttocks to reveal his quivering hole they cheered, sounding like a pack of animals as their captive squirmed and kicked. The Heavy wrapped the chain around the grab rail, wrapping it over twice before tightening it up and fastening it, keeping the Soldier’s head completely still. Then he turned him over onto his back. The American bellowed out loudly as he was forced to sit on the wooden bench of the backseat, welts felt like they were popping beneath him as he felt a dampness. Wood splintering beneath him as he squirmed. He was disorientated, his head pounding in his ears as he felt hands grabbing his left ankle, pulling it up into the air. Then he felt the rough, thick rope, wrapping and knotting at his ankle before tying it to the thin grab rail above. They repeated the same with the other, suspending both legs in the air, spread nice and wide. His upper back pressed to the back seat, buttocks hanging off the bench and thighs spread, presenting himself. His body shook, the positioning loosening the choke chain very slightly but still he couldn’t speak. He was restrained there, fully vulnerable and on display to the other Mercs, who were getting up and approaching. The Demoman was first to touch him, pulling his uniform jacket open while the Spy took out his knife, cutting it down the back and off of his form, stripping him down to just his boots. 

“Look at this presenting slut.”

The Spy whispered into the Soldier’s ear, who reared his head back, saliva pouring down his chin as he grunted, shaking his head and trying to kick his feet out of the restraints. His wrists squirmed from side to side, the rope only biting into the skin mercilessly. Fingers pinched his nipples, hand sliding down to grab his exposed cock, beginning to jerk him off roughly. If it hadn’t been for the situation it’d have felt fucking grand. The Demo continued. 

“Ey Chuck, looking good!”

He bellowed, spilling his whiskey down the Soldier’s chest, smearing it into his skin with one hand while rubbing his cock with the other. Some of the booze drained down to his crotch, which the black Scotsman used as lubricant on the still flaccid cock. 

“Lick his asshole!”

The Scout shouted, finding this all to be a big game, pointing at the quivering exposed hole. The Demoman laughed, refusing until the Engineer snatched his whiskey bottle, pouring some of it’s contents down between their Captive’s thighs. It was only then that the Demo moved down onto his knees between the forcefully spread thighs, leaning in and running his tongue along the surface of that hole, his hand still working his cock. The Soldier was beginning to get hard at the sensation, the jerking and licking making him groan and squirm in pleasure despite the restraints and cruel predicament. 

“Out of way!”

The Heavy bellowed, pushing the Demoman. The Russian had his cock hanging out of his pants and he was hard, he eyed the Soldier as if he were a fresh sandwich while lining his cock up with the hole. The Medic interjected only to wipe the drool from the Soldier’s mouth, slicking the Heavy’s cock up with it before grabbing one of the American’s ass cheeks, spreading it. 

“Sehr gut.”

“Take his cock like a good little bitch.”

The Engineer whispered into the Soldier’s ear, pulling his hat up and stroking his hair flat, the motions almost sincere as he eased the victim. Heavy pushed the head of his huge cock into the squirming Soldier, who screamed out as the head popped in, the rest beginning to follow. He mouthed “It burns!” Over and over, howling in pain he’d never before experienced as the Heavy forcefed his cock inch by inch into the man. Once inside he stood there, adjusting himself before gripping the Soldier’s thighs. Occasionally the bus hit a bump and their bodies bounced, forcing the Soldier off then onto the cock once more with another scream in pain. 

“Make Heavy feel real good, partner.”

The Engineer urged, hand still on the Soldier’s hair, stroking it back before kissing his neck up to his ear.

“Fuck his cock like a good little civilian.”

The Soldier squirmed at those words, trying to spit in their direction but instead drooling down his chin, dribbling as he choked back a sob. They all laughed at him, how pathetic. The Heavy was beginning to fuck him now, holding onto his thighs and repeatedly ramming that large cock. Small traces of blood oozed between the sore rim and huge cock, draining down and leaking into the folds of his hanging testicles. The Heavy was relentless with his thrusting, only stopping when he eventually came, pulling out at the last minute and spraying his load all over the Soldier’s body. Strings flew, splattering his mouth and down his neck, painting his chest. The Medic patted the Heavy, like you would to praise a dog, moving him off in order to allow the Demoman to have a turn. The Scotsman already had his hard cock out, stroking it, precum leaking after watching the Heavy. He moved in place, leaning forward between the spread thighs, his cock effortlessly going in after the Russian’s assault. 

He immediately began to pummel into the American, laughing and gulping down mouthfuls of whiskey as he went. He brought the bottle to the Soldier’s mouth, forcing it between his teeth, pouring the booze in. The Soldier gulped, swallowing some, belching as he retched, choking as the liquid drained down his chin along with snot that poured from his nostrils. His face red, those eyes blood shot as he yelled, his voice cracking as the Demoman repeatedly pounded the Soldier, using his bound body like a lifeless sex doll. 

When he was done he too pulled out, spraying his load all over the Soldier’s chest, aiming up and trying to get some on those hot red cheeks. When the Demo was done the Engineer took over while the Scotsman continued to push the bottle to the Soldier’s lips, who was beginning to get disorientated and confused. The Spy held his head up, forcing him to look up at the Engineer as he fucked him, pulling the chain tightly to remind him who was in control. The yank caused the American to choke, coughing as tears rolled down his cheeks, panting and gasping. He couldn’t catch his breath fast enough, hard, shallow as he retched. 

The bumpy ride wasn’t helping, bouncing his body on their cocks. When it was the Scout’s turn, he went at the helpless mercenary like a jackrabbit, boucing him repeatedly on his cock. It just so happened to be when it was on a bumpy section of the road, the Scout had to barely move, holding on tightly to the cum covered body as the bus bounced their forms, his cock slamming in and out rapidly. The boy bragged as he fucked him, talked about how his cock was literally a Force-a-nature, how this was the best fuck he was gonna’ get. When he came, he was the first to cum inside, forcing his cock in and spraying his load with a loud satisfied cry. His body trembled, pulling out, stumbling back. It was just in time because the repeated poundings, the travelling and the choking was all too much for the Soldier, who repeatedly retched before vomiting. It came up in heavy mouthfuls of chunks, oozing down his chin as he gagged, more following, pushing the first load down his chest, mixing with the cum and sticking to his skin. He whined, the sound could almost be compared to a puppy, snot bubbling from his nostril. The Engineer took out a handkerchief, bringing it to the captives mouth, wiping it clean. However his other hand was applying pressure on the Soldier’s stomach, rubbing kindly before cruelly forcing his belly down, fist clenched before punching him hard. The Soldier’s eyes widened, mouth wide open as more thick, chunky vomit escaped him, brown lumps of last nights food mingled with thick globs of saliva and sickly masses of white snot. He began to sob, curling his head into the Engineer’s hand, who began to wipe his mouth once more. 

XXX

Hours had passed and each Merc had used him however they saw fit, some pushed their cocks inside when they needed the toilet, filling him with their urine, pulling away, watching as the piss sprayed out of the Soldier’s puffy red hole in a humiliating manner. They called him a filthy civilian toilet, telling him he wasn’t doing his job properly, they spanked him and slapped his face for making such a disgusting mess. When he was left alone, still they verbally assaulted him, turning around to laugh at him or to call him pathetic or a sissy little bitch boy. They knew the title civilian cut the most, the words cruelly biting him, chipping away bit by bit at any self respect the man had left. 

It had been eight hours in of the thirteen, as his body bounced in the seat he felt that piss escape his cock, leaking down the seat and coating the floor, mixing with the collection of cum, piss, alcohol and vomit that already covered the floor. It was going to be one hell of a clean up job. Each jolt the bus did, each turn sent him back against the seat behind, his thighs trembling as he sobbed, chest rising and falling as he begged and pleaded for them to let him go. When the Engineer approached he felt a surge of hope, the Texan bringing out that fabled handkerchief. However, he pushed it between the man’s teeth, forcing the piss, vomit and mucas stained fabric against his tongue. The Soldier coughed around it, gulping as he shook his head.

“…Another four more hours until we get to base, but we’re making a detour…”

The Engineer turned to the Medic who approached, hands behind his back, a smug grin on his face. He’d been the only one not to have a go with the Soldier.

“Ja, we’re going to leave you in the very capable hands of the Blu team.”

He patted the Soldier’s cheek, who began to sob, knowing the nightmare wasn’t going to end anytime soon, afterall, this was only the beginning.


End file.
